Talk:Jiralhanae
Add Brute Weapons List! thumb This should have a list of Brute made weapones like Gravity Hammer, Brute Shot, Brute Plasma Rifle ext.--prophit of war 23:01, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the weapon list on this article.--prophit of war 15:22, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::You're welcome -- SpecOps306 03:59, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Brutes are playable? There was a rumour going around that Brutes would be playable in Halo 3. Busted by Bungie, but should it go into the trivia section? :It's not really that Brute-related, though. Perhaps just a note in the Halo 3 fact list? --Dragonclaws 21:20, 15 December 2006 (UTC) How do you pronounce Jhiralhanae? How do you think Jhiralhanae? You know my pronounciation thing isn't on the talk main page anymore. I'm just wandering.--prophit of war 15:27, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :It's Jiralhanae. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 20:09, 2 January 2007 (UTC) I pronounce it like Ji-ral-ah-nay. User:Joshua 029 Thanks user:Joshua 029--prophit of war 17:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :I pronounce it "jeer-all-han-ay". I don't know the correct version, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:46, 31 March 2007 (UTC) More pictures please! I think we need more examples of Brutes in Halo 3, like the Chieftains, the Captains, etc. Like pictures, in this page, as well as in each of the rank respective articles! --Black Mercy 11:22, 23 December 2006 (UTC) yes! more pretty pictures! - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 20:39, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Green Blood? I don't think the statement on green blood should go just yet. I have a feeling this is more of the "beta blood" for the Brutes, they had black blood in Halo 2. I think the designers didn't have the time to code in the correct color for the Brutes at the time of the doc. -- User:Knuxchao :Concur. Since it's a beta, we can't put our foots to the petal yet. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 20:09, 2 January 2007 (UTC) VIDOC Has anyone else noticed that in the untextured part, near the crashed pelican, a Brute uses the body of a fallen Brute as cover, firing his Brute Shot from behind it? wow...OMG, GoW COVER SYSTEM!!! not really. -- SpecOps306 07:08, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Well AI has always used cover, the shocking part to me is that he is using a body. What good will that do?--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 17:48, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Bravo Kilos? When bungie makes the "interviews" with the marines the marines seem to call the brutes Bravo Kilos, could this be the scientific human term for the brutes or something?--User:The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 17:44, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I noted that too. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:45, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Bravo Kilo = B K = Baby Kong. simple. -- SpecOps306 20:11, 3 March 2007 (UTC) I was just trying to find a way to work that into the main article, but couldn't without rewriting the whole introductory paragraph. Someone should make a list of slang names for covenant races. The only ones off the top of my head are squid-heads (elites) and baby kongs (brutes) Monkeyfoetus 168.103.50.126 22:59, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Split-Chin for Elites, Can of Worms for Hunters, and Hairy Gorilla for Brutes.--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 23:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) You can just stick a note in the trivia section. Or maybe nicknames should be added to the species infobox. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:52, 6 March 2007 (UTC) BK - talk about in-game advertising...guess Bungie don't think much of Sneak King either! =D Kora 'Morhekee 08:56, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Special operation brutes? Dose any one think there will be special operation brutes in H3 to replace the former spec ops elite's. If you look at the video documentary Et Tu Brute? At (2:06) and especially (2:39) there's some concept art of a brute wearing all black armour with what appears to be some sort of inferred vision and high tech armour these might not be the final designs for spec ops brutes but it is possible that there is going to be a special operation brute rank introduced in H3. user:Kami-Sama :dose any one wish to comment User:Kami-Sama Ya, I was wondering what that could be because they looked nothing like the ones in game play. That would be cool if they were, hey by the way did you see the one with the particle beam rifle on its back?--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 19:05, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah I noticed the carbain but if there is a spec ops brutes in the game then what's there purpose the same as the elites or diffrent. perhaps assasains and do you think they look like there wearing some wierd type of preditor armour. Visit my user page New Armour Hey, on one video I saw bungi's giving the Brutes new armour to compensate for the Elites leaving the Covenant. Also they're apparently going to travel in packs.--prophit of war 17:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Et tu Brute, just a little late, sorry--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 19:06, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Cleanup This article has been tagged for cleanup. Any reasons why? --Geoffron 21:07, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Anatomy and Physiology can some one add a sections like on the elight page the Anatomy and Physiology bit i would do it my self but im not much of a wrighter and i think it would be a improvement on the artical. User:Kami-Sama. No problem A Monument to All Your Sins 17:43, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I have a Question Hi everyone my question is: The brute with sword in "Et tu brute" is a captain or a chieftain. Its only curiosity. Clavix2 A brute fan and lover. It stated in GoO in the chapter just before Section 5 that Brutes and Elites have an ancient conflict probably responsible for their current hatred of each other or did I just mis read and if not shouldn’t it be mentioned on the page somewhere? -- MCDBBlits 21:18, 29 May 2007 (UTC) I have a question did any one notice that the paragraph about ViDoc and Julius Caesar's last words it states that "This quotation is famous in Roman history, as its words are believed to be Julius Caesar's last before he was murdered. Translated roughly from Latin to English, it means "And you, Brutus?", expressing Caesar's surprise at finding his friend Brutus among his killers." when it is known that "Caesar almost certainly did not, in fact, utter these precise words upon his assassination. Plutarch says that he died wordlessly while Suetonius says that he said "Καὶ σὺ τέκνον" (Kai su, teknon?), Greek for "You too, my child?"" by the Latin version was made famous by William Shakespeare, who used it in his play Julius Caesar (act 3, scene 1,85). -- MCDBBlits 16:41, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :That may be true. But the average person would have no idea what they were, or who said them. Et Tu, Brute? is probably the more famous version, so Bungie used that. And i've always thought that the reason the Covenant "went easy" on humanity for so long, when they had the ability to wipe them out, was because they were fighting the brutes. thirty years worth of fighting the brutes would need a lot of resources! Impressive research, though! Primitive or advanced? The brutes to me seem that their society is probably technologicly comparable to the humans of the 20th or 19th century.To me they don't seem to be have 'BIG''' cities but nor primitive villages?--0nyx Sp1k3r 23:39, 20 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! i think the brutes themselves were a primitive race but when they joined the covenant they got technology like their armour,the mauler, spiker etc.Alphacheiftain101 20:48, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Strange Brute In a screenshot at bungie the master chief is in a jungle (preseumably the first level) and he's confronting a brute standing next to an active bubble sheild. The Brut's armor isnt that of a minor or major or cheiftan. It looks more primitive like Tartarus's brutes in halo 2. Anybody know what it is?-DiabloInferno its a brute thats been stripped of its technology possably with an overcharged plasma pistol coz they seem to have the same effect on brutes as elite in that it removes/drains their sheild/armour in one hit you a can add that to the plasma pistol page if u want i have a source its the sierra 117 video on YouTubeAlphacheiftain101 20:53, 13 September 2007 (UTC) that could be true but i could have sworn i read somthing that said once the brutes became the main part of the covenant (other than the prophets) so they reverted to some of there old tech... Armor COuld the reason that the armor is so different between games be that they are in different legions? I was thinking that the legion controlled by Tartarus could be more barbaric, hence the less technologically advanced armor, and the other legions are less pronounced, and less elite so they use standard Brure armor? SPARTAN-101 maybe its because the brutes in halo 2 were on high charity and the brutes in halo 3 were on earth hence in the frontline which means that they would need better armour, weapons, vehicles etc.Alphacheiftain101 20:56, 13 September 2007 (UTC) another thing is before the brutes werent as highly ranked as the elites and like the rest of the covenant therefor didnt have as advanced armor but now there the main rank in the covenant so there armor has upgraded right Rocket Launcher In what level you see Butes with rocket launcher?? Its real or Vandal Clavix2 06:40, 29 July 2007 (UTC) I agree.I've never Brute with a rocket launcher either.Why do you lie??--Thunderstream328 15:06, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Tiny page edit I edited the page a little. I put a reference for the 'Brutes have Shields now'-quote, and added in a screenshot of a Brute Chieftain in Halo 3. Blue Ninja 14:20, 13 August 2007 (UTC) what do u mean the only sheild the brutes have are bubble sheilds, covenant sheilds and invincablility which technicallt isnt a sheild so on that referance be more secific they dont have energy sheilds just armour.Alphacheiftain101 21:00, 13 September 2007 (UTC) I will now throw caution to the wind and edit this article, I hope I do not screw it up. Don't worry, I just fixed some grammer. By the way, since "editing Help" will not load for some reason, I would like to know more about signing comments, as I'm still not sure after reading the note at the bottom of the page. Also, Who said, or at least implied, that brutes are smarter than humans? That seems, like, not true. Help me I'm a n00b on Halopedia! New Brute Rank this could or could not be put into consideration but ive noticed something among various screenshots of brutes We all know that there are Minors, Captains, Chieftans, and Jet Pack and even stealth brutes. Im sure people would just dismiss them as minors but what about those brutes who sport green armor? ive noticed that they are the only brutes seen piloting choppers so could this be a new class entirely. Possibly engineer? peace they seen to be either a variation of a captain or the brute eqauvalent of the elite pilots from halo 2. Alphacheiftain101 21:02, 13 September 2007 (UTC) hey this is Yap Yap speaking, and I have to say, that I have no idea what is up with this new rank. But I have a few guesses. 1 that its the stealth brute armor and they are used en masse for their predator like nature. 2 They are engineers like you said. Or 3 that they are either commando ranked, or a hunting rank, like trained wolves and have a special sense of smell, accounting for the lack of a visible eye slit in the helmet, strange nose covering projection and lightweight looking armor for speed. Look in the comic to see what I mean.If you have any other theories or agree with one of mine, my callsign is Yap Yap. I'd like to hear them. As far has been confiremd theres Minors, in two colors, blue and turqouise/green, captain in red, green, purple and gold and captain in red and gold, along with jet pack elites and the possiblity of stealth elites. I've seen an image of that paticular brute armor in question, on the Et Tu Brute vidoc, in a piece of concept art being drawn by Isaac Hannaford, the picture is a variation of the Stealth Brute picture, chances are its going to be the Actual Stealth Brute. --Ajax 013 14:03, 14 September 2007 (UTC)